emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1840 (3rd February 1994)
Plot Frank had a rough night thinking about Chris's injuries. He is determined that Chris will get better. Kim asks why he won't help Zoe. She thinks he is not being fair. Shirley is impressed that Alan has made a fry-up but she cannot eat it. Kim and Frank talk about fixing their relationship so they don't make the same mistakes again. Alan writes a wedding invitation list. Shirley is put out that he hasn't thought of inviting any of her friends. She jokes about inviting her prostitute and homeless friends. Viv and Vic wonder whether therapy is the answer. A stranger calls at Victoria Cottage and asks Michael where Eric is. Viv and Vic are rude to Shirley. Sarah invites Michael to move into Emmerdale Farm. Frank and Vic talk about Wally's scrap. They want to ask Seth to talk Betty into selling it to them. Joe and Jack talk about what they should do if Annie will never get better. Kathy bumps into Seth at the hospital. Scott talks to the horse about what is bothering him. Eric is running the cattle auction when he is stopped in his tracks by the sight of the stranger. Kim suggests that Zoe move her vets practice to Home Farm. Seth is put out that no media have turned up to see his release. Eric owes the stranger, Maurice Thorpe, a lot of money. Eric assures him that once the insurance money has come through the debt will be paid. Rachel and Shirley confront Lynn in the pub. She insists she lost a lot in the crash too. Bernard tells Rachel she has the job and suggests she has clinical depression. He also tells her she should go back to university. She looks sheepish but unwilling. Kim and Zoe survey the premises and talk about turning over a new leaf in all ways. Angharad asks Kim and Zoe for their opinion about making Alan and Shirley's wedding day special. Lynn complains to Kathy about her treatment since the crash. Kathy says she has changed and calls her a bitch. Seth and Vic thrash out an agreement about the profits from Wally's scrap. Shirley tells Alan her daughter has refused to come to the wedding. Alan threatens Gavin. Scott is frightened of going home to bed. Angharad asks about transport for Shirley and Alan's wedding. Vic and Seth have an idea. Frank agrees to Kim and Zoe's plan. Gavin walks into the Woolpack and dumps Lynn very publicly. Jack and Joe consider the possibilities of life with or without Annie. Cast Regular cast *Kim Barker - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier Guest cast *Maurice Thorpe - Geoffrey Bateman *Gavin Watson - Ben Robertson Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes